


did you forget I existed?

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: jongin would be lying if he said that he didn’t love his two boyfriends to death.sure, they could be batshit crazy sometimes, or just downright annoying. but then again, so is he.but jongin feels like they don’t like him anymore, and is thinking that maybe it’s better off if he breaks off from them, to not get in their way.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all are only here for da smut, skip to next chap ;0

“sehunnie, may we go on a date today? i’m very bored, and it’s not like we are gonna do anything since obsession promo is over.” jongin asked, looking pleadingly at the younger.

“jongin, i’m sorry but i am on a date with chanyeol, and he said he wanted it to only be the two of us. i’ll take you out on a date another time, i promise.” sehun apologised, ruffling jongin’s hair.

“you always say that—never mind, forget it. i’ll never be able to go on a date with you anyways. have fun.” jongin huffed, storming out of the room before sehun could utter another word.

“jongin— ah fuck.” sehun muttered, staring at the slammed door.

-

jongin sat in his room, eating a tub of ice cream and sulking, as always.

he was on a call with taemin, and he swore that he’d rather date taemin than sehun’s and chanyeol at this point.

“argh—“ jongin whined. “i don’t fucking get it. i don’t expect much, but it seems like they don’t have time for me. what if they don’t like me, tae?? what if?? they only agreed to this shit out of pity—“ jongin cried, burying his face in a pillow.

“hey—jongin, look, i’m sure they’re not doing it on purpo—“

“EVERYONE SAYS THE SAME SHIT!!” jongin screamed. “ITS DEFINITELY ON PURPOSE, YOU CANT POSSIBLY BE BUSY EVERY DAY FOR A MONTH AFTER OBSESSION PROMO HAS ENDED!!”

“chill buddy, don’t cry. i’m sure they won’t like seeing you so hurt over them. give it time, and maybe it wil—“ 

**beep** .

jongin threw his phone on the floor, laid on his back and stuffed a pillow over his face. he was so done.

-

jongin walked out of his room after his sulking (and sleeping) to see sehun and chanyeol kissing on the couch.

“guess someone didn’t invite me.” he grumbled, sleepily grabbing a packet of instant noodles (chicken flavoured, of course).

“jongin—we—“ chanyeol was at a loss for words, he didn’t think jongin was awake, let alone going to walk into the living room.

“save it, i’m tired, just let me eat my noodles in peace.”

“sehun, do you wanna eat with him? hey, jongin, we’ll eat with you.”

“no. go away.” jongin pouted, grabbing his cup of instant noodles and stomping back to his room, slamming and locking the door shut.

sehun and chanyeol just stared at each other in silence, unsure of what to do.

“jesus, i don’t think i can put up with this any longer, if we don’t break the news he’s gonna eventually make a rash decision. you know how sensitive he is!” sehun whisper-shouted, nudging chanyeol at his side.

chanyeol was in deep thought. “i doubt he will break up with us just for that reason,”

“trust me. he will.” sehun muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

“ah, guess we will have to scrap the plan and just complete the task soon.” chanyeol rasped, laying back on the couch.

“yeah, i guess so. but jealous jongin is so cute!” sehun gushed. “his little pout— hey! what was that for?”

chanyeol playfully hit him on the head. “you’re so goddamn whipped.”

-

another day, another pout.

jongin whined to the phone, “taeminnnnn~ it feels like they don’t love me anymore! i heard that they were gonna break some news to me, what if it’s a breakup?” jongin spoke in his usual pouty tone.

“aish, stop being such a worrywart. i’m sure that they’re probably planning something big!”

“they could at least take some time to spend with me, can’t they? they don’t even kiss me anymore! and they both sleep in the same room while i sleep in my own room, i feel so left out. i realised it: i am a third wheel and will forever be one.” jongin pouted, on the brink of tears.

“hey~ wanna go shopping? i know how much you like shopping—maybe it will help take your mind off things.” taemin suggested.

“yeah, that would be good, the two are out anyways, i don’t have much to do at home. see you at SSC in 20?” 

taemin gave a hum in response, hanging up the call. jongin got ready and got to his car, driving off to Seoul Shopping Centre.

-25 mins later-

“taemin!! so glad to see you again, how’s life been?” jongin asked, hugging his best friend.

“oh i’ve been good, recently got into knitting. i’m working on a project for a very special client, i’m so excited to complete it! it’s like 99% done, i just need to add the finishing touches.” taemin gushed, detaching from the (very clingy) jongin.

“so, where do you wanna go?” taemin asked. 

“DAISO!! i wanna check out the stationeries there.” jongin squealed, making a beeline for the ever-so-familiar shop.

taemin chuckled to himself as he watched the 26-year-old man child coo over cute bear stationery items.

when they were checking out, jongin’s eyes met with an ever so familiar duo.

sehun and chanyeol.

they looked just as surprised to see him, and when they made motions to walk over, jongin quickly muttered to taemin, “may you help me pay? i needa shit.”

taemin was suspicious, but did as he was told. jongin used this opportunity to run away from his two boyfriends. he didn’t know what came over him, but he was running and running and running.

jongin ran until he was out of breath, and when he looked around, his surroundings looked so unfamiliar. he definitely wasn’t in SSC, and since he’d never been to this part of Seoul before, he was positive that he was, indeed, lost.

“please… please pick up!” jongin pleaded, staring at his phone that was calling taemin. however, taemin was unavailable, jongin presumed that his battery died.

“ah shit, i only have another option of people to call,” jongin concluded, reluctantly typing in “sehun” into his contacts.

“sehunnie… i’m lost, may you guys pick me up? i’m scared…” jongin whispered embarrassingly into the phone. “jongin, are you okay? stay where you are. we will find you. don’t panic. if you panic, remember what we taught you, okay? stay safe. don’t talk to strangers. don’t wander about. stay alert.” sehun spoke frantically, hanging up afterwards.

jongin curled up on the bench, feeling tears well up in his eyes. he was so scared, he felt like a little kid. pathetic. crying over being lost? a 26 year old man crying over being lost? that’s so dumb. jongin, you’re so dumb. no wonder sehun and chanyeol want to break up with you.

minutes felt like hours, but soon enough he was enveloped in a familiar warmth and cologne. he broke down after seeing the faces of his three most favourite people in the world. taemin looked panicked, sehun and chanyeol looked worried.

jongin clung onto chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“i—i was s—so scared…!” jongin cried, sniffling. onlookers passed by to see what the commotion was, some fans recognising them. 

“don’t—don’t ever leave me ag—again—you—dummies.” jongin pouted, hugging chanyeol and sehun tightly.

“jongin, you said you had to shit—“ taemin deadpanned, but was shushed by sehun.

“it’s okay, bear. we’re here now. you’re doing so well. don’t cry. don’t panic. we’re here. you’re safe.” sehun soothed, rubbing the older’s back soothingly.

“i—i’m sorry for doubting you two… unless you both are really breaking up with me—but please spend more time with me!! i feel sad and like a third wheel.” jongin pouted, looking down at the ground.

“you can spend more time with us on our honeymoon.” chanyeol spoke, smirking.

jongin looked up, confused. “chanyeol, we arent—“

then, sehun got on one knee, and pulled out the most beautiful ring, with a diamond bear on it.

chanyeol walked over to taemin, and with much reluctance, taemin gave him the hand knitted bear plushie.

“kim jongin, will you be ours?”

jongin was at a loss for words. this was all happening so quick, he didn’t know what to think.

he stared at his best friend. people were gathering. 

taemin just gave him a knowing smile, mouthing, “say yes.” 

“uh—i—yes!” jongin stuttered, gasping at the embrace of the two giants he knew and loved so much.

sehun placed the ring carefully on his finger, chanyeol giving jongin the cute bear.

“i—thank you all so much,” jongin cried. “i don’t deserve you guys!” 

the three shared a hug, and Jongin was the happiest he had ever been that day.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> straight to the juicy stuff :D

“mmm… more—“ jongin keened, tugging on sehun’s shirt. he was kissing sehun needily, chanyeol sucking hickeys on jongin’s neck simultaneously.

“baby, we have to prep you first—“ sehun reminded, grabbing a bottle of lube and squirting it on his hands. sehun took off jongin’s pants to reveal a nice set of lingerie underneath.

“well dressed for us, i see.” sehun smirked, jongin whining as a response. “please—fuck me already,” 

“needy boy,” chanyeol rasped, licking over jongin’s nipple, eliciting a moan from the younger.

sehun ripped apart jongin’s lingerie, sticking 2 fingers in. jongin gasped at the stretch, it’s been a long time since they’ve done this.

“babe, tonight, i want to make it fun. but only if you’re okay with it.” chanyeol spoke, looking into jongin’s hooded eyes.

“is a vibrating cockring okay with you?” 

the mere thought of it made jongin moan out, or maybe it was from sehun fingering him. but in a split second, a vibrating cockring was now on his dick.

chanyeol turned it up to the first setting, earning some whimpers from jongin. sehun was 3 fingers deep, the wet sounds of his fingers echoing across the hotel walls.

chanyeol turned up the setting, earning louder moans from jongin.

“please—sir—fuck me already—“ jongin whined, impatient. sehun rolled on a condom, and without warning, pushed hard and deep into jongin.

jongin let out a scream, and his eyes rolled back in his head. while sehun was fucking jongin into oblivion, chanyeol was pinching jongin’s nipples till they were red.

“a—ah—if—you—kee—keep thrusting into me—aah~” jongin whined, chasing that sweet release that was never gonna come.

“babe, if you want the cock ring off we can remove it, you really don’t have to if you don’t want to. we love you no matter what, sweets.” chanyeol caressed, hand pumping jongin’s erection slowly.

chanyeol was a master at giving handjobs, his big hands could encapsulate the shafts fully, and when chanyeol ran his palm over the slit, jongin screamed out loudly.

“AH—c—hnngh—if—a...h..” jongin wanted to say something, but all that could come out was choked out moans from the high amount of stimulation he was receiving.

“fuck, jongin, i’m gonna—“ sehun warned, and when jongin convulsed from the pleasure, sehun moaned loudly and came inside jongin.

jongin was crying and writhing at this point, but he hadn’t said his safeword yet.

“jongin, babe, honey, pumpkin, look at me.” chanyeol said, trying to tap the younger boy’s cheek as sehun slid out of him. “are you okay?”

“mmph—ah—“ jongin cried. “j—just—f-fuck me—hnngh—already!” chanyeol loved how the younger would scream when he rubbed his slit.

“yes sir,” chanyeol joked, before rolling on a condom and inserting himself into jongin’s stretched out hole.

jongin screamed at the intrusion, and the screams wouldn’t stop as sehun turned the vibration onto high. jongin was a screaming mess, sehun biting his nipples while chanyeol thrusted into him ruthlessly.

jongin screamed when chanyeol hit his prostate, and his eyes rolled back, saliva dripping down his chin.

“m—more—k-keep—hitting—hnngh—“ jongin moaned out, gripping the bedsheets for support as sehun played with his sensitive nipples.

chanyeol obliged, hitting his prostate with every thrust. jongin was a moaning mess, sounds of skin slapping and screaming filling the hotel room. 

“cHANYEOL—“ jongin cried, reaching his high, but not being able to release. he started screaming, “a—PLEASE GET IT OFF—haah—“ 

sehun detached himself from jongin’s now red nipples, and took off the cockring. the mere contact made jongin cry out, and within seconds, his stomach was painted white, chanyeol thrusting into him roughly.

jongin’s eyes were rolled back in his head, mouth parted. sehun encapsulated his lips into a heated kiss, and with a loud “jongin—“ chanyeol came.

the three laid on the bed, breathing heavily. sehun was the first to get up, grabbing a towel and wiping the cum off jongin’s stomach. 

“baby, talk to me. are you okay? baby?” sehun asked, looking into jongin’s eyes, wiping away the tears.

“mmm… i love you….” jongin sleepily laughed.

“i love you too, sweetheart. now, let me and chanyeol clean you up, okay?” 

“mmm…” jongin hummed, letting himself get picked up bridal style by sehun. it was times like this, where jongin loved the most. 

  
  



End file.
